This invention relates to measuring devices, specifically to such devices with an active mechanism for attachment to the object being measured.
People use and have used measuring devices for a very long time. Some measuring devices that are used today are tape measures and rulers. When a person is measuring a long distance (more than 12 inches) usually that person will use a tape measure.
Typical tape measures range from a few feet to considerably more than one hundred feet. Tape measures commonly have a tip, or end hook, at one end of the tape. The end hook is placed at one end of a board, pipe, or other object being measured. The end hook is generally xc2xd inch to xc2xe inch long.
A person measuring an object will place the end hook at one end of the object. Next, the person stretches out the tape measure to the opposite end of the object. The end hook of the tape measure will slip off the first end of the object. The person replaces the end hook at the first end and again stretches out the tape measure. This may be repeated several times until the person is able to obtain an accurate measurement of the object. Alternatively, the person may use a second person with each person holding one end of the tape. What is needed is an improved end hook for securing the end of a tape to an object being measured.
Frequently, a person may drop objects while working on a home improvement project, working in their garage, constructing an object such as a building or other similar activities. Some of the objects that may be dropped are screws, nails, bolts, washers or other objects. Generally these objects will fall into places where people have a very difficult time reaching them such as behind a large object or into a small opening. Recovering the object often requires climbing down a ladder to pick it up and back up the ladder to do the job. What is needed is a common device that a construction worker carries that can more easily retrieve dropped objects.
Several inventions have been designed with a magnetic attachment. Each of these, however, are of an unsound structure that would fail Federal specifications for tape measuring devices and industry standards. For instance, many of the prior art devices show the magnet substantially exposed. Magnets are known to be brittle and easily break when dropped. Test 4.4.3.2 of the Federal standards require a drop test, whereby the tape is dropped ten times from a height of five feet onto a flat steel plate to strike edgewise against the plate. The tape is then to be examined to determine if any permanent distortion of the tape which would affect the tape has taken place. Drops of this sort crack and destroy the exposed magnets of prior inventions.
Other standards require the tape to be accurate to {fraction (1/32)}nd of an inch. Prior art magnets are of such thickness that the tape cannot be accurate. Federal standards require the tape to be extended thirty-six inches, but industry standards require the tape to be extended seven or more feet, with the tip unsupported. While extended under either standard the tape cannot bend over. Prior magnets are of size and weight that they routinely bend the tape over. Japanese standards, which American products should meet in the ever increasing world market structure, have similar tests. The aforementioned standards generally relate to Type V, classes A and B. Similar federal, trade and Japanese tests are used on other types and classes of tapes. The prior art fails to meet or provide education on how to meet the standards under the various types and classes.
What is needed is a tape measure with a magnetic tip that is sized and structured in a manner that allows the tapes to pass the drop tests, horizontal extension tests and other U.S. federal, trade and Japanese standards for performance.
The present invention allows the person to measure a metal object once by placing the magnetic mechanism on the end hook of the tape measure at one end. The magnetic mechanism releasably attaches to the metal object, thus, securing it to one end of the object. The person then stretches out the tape measure and obtains an accurate measurement of the object.
The present invention further allows the user to easily pick up objects dropped into very small openings, behind large objects and otherwise difficult to reach objects. The person simply places the end hook of the tape measure onto the opening being retrieved. The magnetic mechanism will releasably attach to the dropped object. The person then retracts the tape measure and removes the dropped object from the magnetic mechanism.
The present invention has a unique structure, embedding the magnets in the tip of the tape measure. The magnets of high gauss may remain small and inserted into openings defined in the tip end. These may be set in place and a flattening force applied to the tip to hold the magnet in with friction force (adhesive, metal plating, coating, and/or welds may also be used if desired, but are not necessary), and making the magnet generally co-planer with the tip end of a tape measure. The magnet being shielded by the tip end and being small in size allow the tape to pass the drop test, horizontal extension test and the co-planer feature allows the tape to remain accurate.
In accordance with the present invention, a measuring device comprising a measuring mechanism with an end hook and a magnetic mechanism removably or permanently attached to the end hook.